Bicycles are made in a wide variety of frame sizes which are constructed to accommodate the different body structures of the potential user. To some extent, each bicycle frame provides adjustability to fit the particular height and size of the rider. For example, the height of the seat may be adjustable up and down to accommodate growth or riders of different heights. Similarly, but to a lesser extent, the handle bars may be adjusted by raising and lowering the neck within the fork stem. The handle bar adjustment is limited by the height of the fork stem and this leads to problems especially where the bicycle is used by a person still in his growing years. Although it may be possible to accommodate the growth by raising the seat, the handle bar neck cannot be raised correspondingly. This results in an imbalance and an awkward rider position which eventually renders the bicycle unusable.
It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to provide an increased height adjustability for the handle bar neck by increasing the height of the fork stem.